


Soft Edges

by RangerLcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLcat/pseuds/RangerLcat
Summary: TaiQrow fluff, like extra fluffy.Slice of life drabbles
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 53





	Soft Edges

_Tai has been working at Signal for a year and a half._

Qrow is cold when he wakes up. Not really that surprising for the winter, but it means his heat source had gotten up.

He sits up, listening to see where Tai has gone. The sound of running water means the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Qrow yawns and goes to see if he can coax Tai back into bed. 

The bathroom was steamy, Tai must have showered. Now he was standing at the sink in just his cargo pants. Qrow slipped behind Tai, sliding his arms around his dragon, trying to pull the heat into his cold frame. Tai squirms.

“How are you so cold!” 

“You left me in bed.”

“Under the covers!”

“Shoulda invited me to your shower.” Qrow looks in the mirror, drinking in the sight of shirtless Tai. He raises an eyebrow as he notices something different. 

At Beacon and even into their Huntsman days Tai had taken pride in being fit. The rare moments he’d been shirtless displayed the impressive set of muscles that would make any man jealous. Now, even though Qrow could feel the strength was still there, the sharp definition was hidden behind a gentle layer.

“Looks like you’re gettin’ soft.” Qrow mumbles.

“Life of a dad I guess.” 

“Bet you could still fight with the best of em.” 

“Considering my usual opponent is fifteen, it’s not much of a challenge.”

“I still like it.” Qrow purrs.

—  
_A few years later, Qrow’s been teaching about 2 years._

Qrow is contemplating himself in the mirror. Not something he did often, he didn’t feel like there was much to look at. Tai had the muscles, the tattoos, the tanned skin. He was pale and covered in more scars than was tasteful. 

Tai walks in behind him, wrapping arms around Qrow’s waist. He presses light kisses down Qrows shoulder. 

“Lien for your thoughts?” Tai purrs.

“Just lookin.” Qrow pokes his own sides. “I can’t see my ribs anymore. And my stomach is flat.”

“That’s cause you’re actually eating properly.”

“My diet wasn’t that bad.” He defended, pouting a bit. 

“Qrow, you used to drink most of your calories.”

“Well—“

“And there was that four month mission that I swear you lost twenty pounds durring.”

“It wasn’t—“

“I could see your ribs even before that mission.”

Qrow glanced over his shoulder. Tai was holding him tightly. That had been a rough mission. It took a few weeks for him to recover. He remembers Tai feeding him all sorts of things to get his strength back. 

“I think it’s your cooking.” Qrow accuses.

“Is it?”

“You’re trying to fatten me up.”

“Guilty.” Tai ran his hands down Qrow’s sides. “I like you healthy.”

“Healthy huh.” Qrow could get behind that description. He certainly felt it. Stronger. More stamina. Less exhaustion dragging at him during the day. “I like it too.”


End file.
